


Happy Day Vampire

by soursoul



Category: The Vampire Diaries, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Klaus, Dom/sub, M/M, ddlb, sub!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soursoul/pseuds/soursoul
Summary: Klaus turns Theo and it takes and unexpected turn, as some may say.





	Happy Day Vampire

Klaus' POV

"Why won't you turn me?" Theo asked, once again lying on my chest. "Because you can't handle it," I said. I rubbed my claws down his back and he shivered. "Yes, I can. How can I prove it to you?" He argues, sitting up. 

"I'm evil in itself, you have some good to you." I get up and head to the kitchen. "Maybe then there's some good in you, too. You're always good to me. Unless you'd kill me in an instant, you know, for doing something wrong." He flinched at the words, moving to sit down at the counter. "I'm not going to kill you, Theo." 

"Can you turn me?" He asked, again. "No." "Please."  
"No." He gets up and moves his hands under my shirt, "Please." 

"Theo, I'm eating," I say stuffing orange slices in my mouth. "And after?" "And after, I'm going to fuck you into oblivion," I growl. "Why wait?" Theo whispered in my ear. 

"Why can't you wait until I'm not eating," I pick him up and place him on the counter. "Full moons tonight, and I want to turn. I don't want to be the last chimera." Theo places his hands on my shoulder. 

I pick him up and go to my room, before placing him on the bed. "You won't be," I whispered kissing him. He removes his shirt and pulls me into another kiss. I remove my shirt and Theo's claws come out. 

I kiss down his body, going down to his jeans, before ripping them off. I kiss his calves and his thighs leaving small marks every once and a while. I move up his chest and run my claws over his nipples. "Nik, don't tease," Theo whines. 

"Theo, be patient," I whispered. I remove my pants and attach my lips on his, rubbing our clothed members together. Pre-come coming from both of us. Theo flips us and moves down my chest and stomach. He rubs his hand over my chest and looks me in the eyes, fingers grazing his thighs. 

He rolls his hips onto mine, and lets out a small moan. I pull him back down into a heated kiss, my hands going into his boxers. I pull them down and now he's completely naked, straddling me. "I don't understand how anyone can be so beautiful," I mumbled, flipping us so he was under me. 

I pulled down my boxers and put my fingers at Theo's entrance. I stuck two fingers into him and he let out a high-pitched moan. I stretched him, moving my fingers in and out of him. "N-Nik...m-more," he moans. 

I remove my fingers and line my member with his hole. "Are you ready?" I asked, he nods and I push in. Moans and gasps slipping out of his beautiful mouth. "F-fu - mm... Nik move," he moaned. 

I thrust my hips, going quickly. I start losing control and I feel a heat in my stomach. Theo bites my shoulder and I drain his blood. He drinks the blood from my shoulder and moans as he came. I came right after him and pulled out looking him in the eye. "Are you ready?" He nods and moves my hands to his neck. I kiss him and snap his neck. "I promised you - you wouldn't be the last Chimera," I whispered. "Happy 18th, Vampire," I whispered. 

~  
Third Person POV

Theo wakes up cleaned and clothed, Klaus next to him. Klaus picks him up and swings him. "You and me forever, Vampire," Theo whispered kissing Klaus. "Ready to kill?" Klaus asked, slipping a daylight ring onto his finger. 

Theo and Klaus went out around 10 at night. "Klaus, no children," Theo whispered. "Okay," Klaus took ahold of Theo's hand and they see their first victim. "Ready?" Theo nods and uses his newly found super speed and walks up behind him. Klaus watches from afar as his love talks to the soon- to-be dead. "Hey, um, I'm sorry I got lost and, I'm kinda hungry. Do you know any good places?" Theo asked, his arms crossed in a mock-cold way. "Oh, yeah just right up the block should be The Grill. I'm Carter by the way, Carter Roselight-" Theo laughed and bit straight into his neck, "Well Rosie, you make a pretty great dinner yourself," Theo let the body drop to the ground once it was completely drained. His body was shaking, power surged through his veins. 

Klaus wrote the name down in a notebook, and rushed to Theo's side. "Welcome Home," Klaus kissed Theo and they threw the bodies in the lake. 

As the sun came up, Theo and Klaus went to sleep. Power is all Theo wanted, he had power with Niklaus. 

~  
Theo's POV

"Da-Klaus?" I asked waking up rubbing my eyes. "Yes, baby?" Klaus answered. "I want hugs, and blood and ugh," I groaned. "And sex, I would like sex," I added. Klaus paused, his head shooting up, his eyes looking in mine. I laugh and lay my head on the pillow, never breaking eye contact, a smile on my face. 

"Well, Daddy's here for you," Klaus says, in his devilishly sexy British accent. I laugh and hold my hands out still wanting those hugs. Klaus lets out a small laugh and let's me curl up next to him once he's in bed. "Why is this happening?" I ask. "Because baby, this is what I like to call A double sire." Klaus replies, I nod. "How does that work?" "It means you had strong feelings for me and vise versa." He actually had feelings for me? I blush, I thought the evil Niklaus Mikaelson didn't have feelings at all. I curl into his chest, taking in his sent. Pine, forests, nature. He smelt like home.

~

"I'm still hungry," I say walking into the kitchen. "I could really go for a cheeseburger. I also want a milkshake, maybe some onion rings." I say, grabbing some blood from the fridge. "So, you want Dairy Queen?" Klaus looks at me. "Hm, yeah, pretty much." I laugh, sitting down on the couch. "Are you going to watch that weird, what do you call it, anime, again?" Klaus asks. "First, it's called RWBY. Second, anime is the best. Third, you know damn good and well that I am." I wrap a blanket around me, the new volume that I've been dying to watch, pun intended, starting. "I'll be in the shower, dork." Klaus sighs. I shrug my shoulder and watch it intensely.

~

 

Klaus walks through the door, food in his hand. "Where'd you go?" I bounce into the kitchen. "You said you wanted food, here's food." Klaus replies, handing me exactly what I asked for. "Oof, wow, you're the best." I shake my head, "you knew that." Klaus wraps his arms around me, "well, it's always much more relieving and special coming from you, my darling." I blush and look at him, "you're nothing but a giant, soft, puppy." "I'm also you're daddy that could just as easily fuck you until you bleed." He grabs me by the neck, but not in a way I'm uncomfortable. I stare, he let's go. "Sounds nice," I shrug. He stops, "excuse me?" "You fucking me into the mattress, it sounds nice," I continue walking toward the room. I smirk, mission accomplished. 

~

I walk into the room, I take off my shirt. I see something in the corner of my eye. A light blue flannel, I guess I never gave this back to Stiles. I put it on and lay on the bed. It's peaceful. I've only been a vampire a few months. Klaus seems to know what's going on. He calls it my 'little side.' Whatever that means, I don't care. I'm not that different. "You call me daddy. You wear bright clothes. You can sing almost every Disney song perfectly. Your voice even changes. You're incredibly different." Klaus smiles walking in. 

"Nuh uh, stay out of my head." I defend myself. "Yeah huh and you were thinking out loud, you little munchkin," he laughs. I blink, a million thoughts running through my head. "Well, I wanna watch Cars and have carrots and B-Positive." Oh, I hear it, "oops." Klaus laughs even more. I glare, "It's not funny." "Sure," he says, leaving the room. 

~  
I'm now happily eating carrot sticks and watching Cars. A cup of b+ next to me. "Are you satisfied now?" Klaus mutters, placing me on his lap. I look down and then at him. "How come I've gotten skinnier?" I question. "You died, you're dead, and you're losing weight. You're stronger, faster, and healthier. You're also bloody gorgeous." He mutters into my neck. I nod, "Oh Okie dokie."

~

Laying in bed, fresh out of the shower, nothing but a towel, that's what I call the best feeling in the world. I feel hands grab my waist, they flip me over. Klaus. I grab him buy the neck and kiss him like I haven't in so long. I missed him, I missed his kiss, I missed the feeling of him. I haven't felt it since that night so many weeks ago. 

I pull his clothes off, he takes my towel off, "Do you want this?" He asks. After so long, he knows I do, he still asks. "I do," I nod. He kisses my neck, working down, I shake. He pulls back up, so much has happened in a few seconds. "Tell me if I need to stop." I look at him, I nod. He pushes into me. Fast and pleasurable, I wrap my legs around him. Noises flood from both our lips, marks being made on both our bodies, it was beautiful. I felt it, I released, he did soon after, I needed this.

~

We were cleaned up, cuddled, and happy. "Is the baby okay?" Klaus nudges, I smile and nod. "Do I get to join in on this Always and Forever shit?" I ask, Klaus smiles and nods. "Always and Forever, mine."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad, I apologize


End file.
